Belated Birthday Suprise
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Puck and Kurt have been dancing around each other for ever. One night, when Kurt's alone, Puck shows up at Kurt's bearing a belated birthday gift. Pre-slash.


_I have no idea when Kurt's birthday is, but I watched a couple of movies, it should be obvious which ones, a little bit later... Go vote in the new poll, it's almost the same as the last poll, but its new!_

_ Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Belated Birthday Surprise<strong>

Kurt was watching his third movie of the day, when the doorbell rang.

He finally had the house to himself and was indulging in a little couch potato-ing, something that Mercedes and the other girls knew not to interrupt. Grumbling about rude interruptions, he pulled the door open to find Noah Puckerman on his front step.

'Finn's not here,' he blurted out suddenly; realizing that his hair was free of product and he was wearing sweat pants and a battered BOC t-shirt that had belonged to his dad way back when.

'I wasn't looking for Finn,' Puck replied, finally finding his voice. Seeing Kurt when he hadn't spent hours getting ready always stirred something in Puck, it always made him babble. 'I was looking for you. You weren't with anyone, and I was worried about you. I haven't seen you since your birthday, which I was woefully under prepared for, so I went to Cleveland and found this, I was going to get something else for you, but this was too perfect to not get so I got it too,' he carried on, holding up a colourful gift bag that had Pokémon on it. Arcanine and Growlithe to be exact, both Puck and Kurt's favourites, not that anyone else knew that the two of them still played FireRed…

'What is on your hand?' he blurted, finally noticing the colour on Kurt's hand.

'Oh, huh, nothing,' Kurt blushed, hiding his hand behind his back.

Puck looked a little dubious, but didn't press the matter. Instead he offered the bag to Kurt, 'Happy slightly belated birthday!' he grinned, looking like a five year old.

'Thank you,' Kurt said, taking the bag from Puck, looking a little shocked.

'Do you want to come in?' Kurt asked, finally coming back to himself and remembering his manners.

Puck actually went a little pink, but nodded. The pair had been dancing around each other for months, and quite honestly their friends were sick of it. So Mercedes, Santana and Sam had suggested that Puck bring Kurt his belated birthday gift today. When they all knew that Kurt would be home, with no one around, so it would be perfect, they sent Puck in.

They stood in an awkward silence, before Puck nudged the bag, 'You can open it you know.'

'Right,' Kurt nodded as he moved to sit on the couch. 'I just have to, uh, take these off.' He replied, wiggling his three colourful fingers at Puck.

'What are they?' Puck asked, grabbing the hand and pulling it closer for inspection.

'Nails for some of the women that live with my grandmother, I did my Nona's nails once and she really liked them, and so did some of the other women. So now I make some for them once a month. Or I try to anyway.'

Puck looked gob-smacked, 'you're Mrs. Dante's manicurist?'

Kurt nodded, 'yeah, they insist on paying me, even though I tell them they don't have to.'

'Could you fit my Nana with some? She really doesn't like the one that does her nails now,' Puck asked almost eagerly.

Kurt fairly beamed, 'of course.'

He enjoyed creating new designs for the women. They were like little canvases.

'So, are you going to open it?' Puck asked again, flicking the bag.

Kurt blushed, 'where did you find the bag?'

Puck shrugged, 'this little store in Cleveland, I can take you there sometime.'

'That'd be nice,' Kurt offered with a small grin.

He reached into the bag and rummaged around all the issue paper before he pulled out a small box. Glancing up at Puck, Kurt carefully opened the box.

'So?' Puck asked expectantly as he bounced in his seat like an excited 5 year old.

Kurt was stunned, there was a red and black leather bracelet sitting in the box. It was rather similar to one he'd been eyeing for the last 6 months, but hadn't bought, despite everything else he'd bought.

It was only about two/thirds of an inch thick, and the two thin bands of red framed a black braid. He had the perfect outfit that he'd been saving for this bracelet. It wasn't fancy but he liked it.

'Puck, I-' Kurt ran his fingers over the bracelet.

'You like it?' he asked eagerly.

Kurt flung himself at Puck, 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

'Here, let me,' Puck offers, gently tugging the bracelet from Kurt's lax fingers. He gently slips the leather onto Kurt's left wrist, and both boys wonder about that. But it only makes sense because Kurt is right handed.

'There's more,' Puck offers, his hand still holding Kurt's.

His cheeks stained pink, Kurt reluctantly pulls his hand from Puck's and reaches into the bag.

He finds something soft, still wrapped in tissue paper. It's bigger than he thought it was and as he unwraps it his eyes widen in surprise.

Sure he's got one that's about 6 inches tall in his room but this one is almost twice that size and all the cuter for it.

Kurt pulled the stuffed toy from the tissue paper.

He doesn't know what to say to Puck. Not even Mercedes knows that one of his favourite movies is Gremlins.

This foot tall plush costs more than the bracelet.

'Noah…' Kurt started, reluctant to tell the other teen that he can't accept his gift.

'I bought it for you, because I've known you've wanted a Mogwai since you were like seven.'

Kurt let out a giggle as he hugged the toy to his chest, before he hugged Puck again.

After a moment, they both seemed to realize what they were doing, and pull away.

'Screw it!' Puck smirked, before he swooped in and captured Kurt's lips in a chaste yet passionate kiss.

'Let me take you out to dinner, or to a movie or something. Let me be your boyfriend.'

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. There were probably a hundred reasons why he should say no, but as he looks up into those umber eyes that are so full of hope that he can only smile and nod, because he can't think of a single reason why not.

Puck's entire face lit up and he pulled Kurt closer for another deeper kiss.


End file.
